


Too Human

by Plastic_Mind



Series: О чём мечтают роботы [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, robot!Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are three ways that make you human, Illya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Human

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker. Feel free to correct.
> 
>   
>  Do you believe, in the day that you were born   
>  Tell me do you believe?   
>  Do you know, that every day's the first   
>  Of the rest of your life?
> 
> _Thrivng Ivory — Angels On The Moon_   
> 

“There are three ways that make you human, Illya. Being born as a human, being human and loving one.” Those were his creator's words.

The true meaning... He understood it only when he met Napoleon and Gaby.

***

Нe wasn't afraid of being dead or being alive. Never. He was out of this life circle, missing part that was never missed by anyone.

Strong, quick, effective. Intelligent in his own, inhuman way. He fought with humans to protect other humans. Killed some of them and saved the others. For Illya, it was a question not of good and evil, but subordination and loyalty.

The moment he saved Solo's and then Gaby's lives he knew it wasn't only for the sake of the newly born partnership or their save-the-whole-world mission. It was, in some strange way, for his own being.

***

Years later when he held Gaby's and Mike's daughter in his hands for the first time, Illya thought that it takes some effort not to be afraid of being born. Like it takes for being human. Or for...

“... Earth to Peril,” Napoleon brushes Illya's arm, smiling. 

Illya watches him from the corner of his eye. Napoleon is leaning on the barrier, water still dripping from his hair after the shower, bathrobe loosely tied. He is barefoot. 

“You make me too human.” Illya doesn't say it aloud. Instead he laces his fingers with Napoleon's and kisses them. 

Somehow he is sure Napoleon already knows the truth.


End file.
